


Accidents Happen But So Do Mistakes

by M14Mouse



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slavery, Trope Bingo Round 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. She would do anything to fix it. Anything to fix her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen But So Do Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't Own them.  
> Trope bingo prompt: slavefic

"Good morning, Marian!"

She cringed at the familiar voice behind her. She turned around to greet her best friend, Collette. Normally, she would be excited…even happy to see her. But not today or yesterday…or any days after.

Because her best friend was gone.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I go?" Collette said with a smile. For a moment, she thought the smile was her real smile. But that second was gone. She knew better.

"No…No…I am fine," She said. The words stumbled out of her mouth.

"OKAY!" Collette said with a smile. She watched as Collette turned around and left for the inn.

She took a ragged breathe and let it out. She almost wanted to break down and cry.

But she won't. She wouldn't. She needed to fix her best friend.

It was an accident. She was trying out a new potion. It wasn't like the other potions that she tried out on Mitch and Collette. She knew what she was doing then. But this one was supposed to different. Honestly, it was supposed to cure stomach aches!

She thought that it would be a wonderful idea! Even sometimes she thought her best friend had a steel stomach, she always wanted a potion. Just in case, she got sick or something.

It was supposed to be a good thing!

Not this!

The sad thing is…she didn't realize something was wrong until much later. Sure, she was more agreeable than before. It didn't hit her until Collette agreed to give up cooking because of some silly little comment that she made!

Cooking of all things!

Collette loved to cook!

She would never give that up no matter what! She did it with a smile on her face. Once she reversed her comment, Collette agreed with her that she should be cooking again. She started to panic. She started to test out her little theory with little commands here and there. Collette followed each and every one of them.

She made her best friend a slave. It wasn't a temporary one either. This one stuck. It turned her best friend into a slave.

She thought that she was going to be sick after she told her to do jumping jacks. She stumbled out that she had to go home and left.

She rushed home and buried herself into her books. She researched and researched. She hope that there was any piece of information….anything! She researched until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore or her stomach grumbled. With a sense of guilty and failure, she told her grandmother.

Her grandmother just stared at her sadly then demanded on the potion's recipe. Once she found the recipe, she gave it to her grandmother.

"Hmmm….are you sure these are the ingredients that you used?" Her grandmother asked as she read over the recipe.

"Yes, I am sure." She nodded her head.

"They were still fresh?"

"Yes…Yes…I think so."

"Show me."

She took her to the shelf near the pot. Her grandmother looked over the shelf and started to pick up bottles. She watched as she open them and sniffed them. She paused over one bottle and sniffed it again.

"Grandmother?" She said eagerly.

Grandmother sighed.

No…No…No…Please, don't say that she pick up the wrong bottle.

"This is Gnat's Clover…I believe that your recipe called for green clovers."

NO!NO!NO!

"Can you fix her? Can you fix my best friend?" She said. She felt her eyes starting to burn. She reached up and started rubbing her eyes. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her.

"Shhh….We can try." Her grandmother's voice whispered into her ear.

She burdened her head into her grandmother's shoulder and cried.

Her magic may be stronger but that meant nothing.

It meant nothing without her best friend to cheer her on.

End


End file.
